


Probably a ghost

by Iak



Category: Cartoon Network, Danny Phantom
Genre: Bad story line, F/M, Hate doing tags, Made this up on the spot I'm sorry, Not a'lotta ghosting THO, Romance, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iak/pseuds/Iak
Summary: Danny the ghost boy may have good jokes, but there's no way to way to beat Coco's underappreciated dry sarcasm. Gosh, being the new girl in town's harder than it looks, especially when its crowded with foes you can't knock out with quick wit.





	1. Not most people.

"Wow, this is so cool!" a female grinned as she raced after a green being, holding up a phone in order to catch the event on camera, slowing down and peaking around the corner of an alleyway as the spirit fought against another. 

"Dude, I've never seen ghosts fight before!" Coco grinned but her cheerful voice had gained the attention of the... bad ghost? It was really unclear which one she should be vouching for at this point. 

Coco was beginning to favour the younger one since he did warn her to run, but it was to late and she was clutched in the gooey monsters.. hand? Again, really unclear stuff going on here. 

"Let her go! She's got nothing to do with this!" 

"Hey, you don't know that!" she frowned with a fist in the air before pausing and mumbling to herself "Wait, why am I going against him on this?" 

"Ugh" the white haired kid slapped his hand to his face before kicking the monster and grabbing the girl, holding Coco to his side the spirit pulled out some sort of flask that inhaled the blob of spirityness. 

"Phew"

"So... what now? You pour him out into a cup of tea or something?" Coco blinked as the male lowered her back to the ground "Man, you sure are weird. Most people run the other way when they see a ghost fighting another ghost" 

"Yeah, well I'm not most people" Coco shrugged before sticking out a hand "The names Coco, Coco Ravelry, feel free to give a name back" 

"The names Danny Phantom" he shook back, "Nice play on words" she chuckled before walking away with a small wave "See you round, ghost boy" 

 


	2. Hey, aren't you that kid?

Teenagers hussled and bussled into the building as if they _enjoyed_ going to school, meanwhile Coco sat on a nearby picnic bench with sandwich in hand as she watched a random video with mild interest. 

"I hear there's some new kid who's been skulking around the town after dark" a random voice projected over the others, Coco lifted her head from the screen and spotted three teens that somewhat stood out from the other kids, one wearing a beanie, the other a goth and the one in the middle looked oddly familiar. 

"Sounds like my kinda new kid" the goth girl smirked with crossed arms as she and the boys passed her seating area, the one wearing the hat spotted Coco and cleared his throat with a strange face as he slid into the space next to her "Man, where have you been all my life?" 

"Skulking around town after dark, apparently" 

Tucker's face fell before he gulped and gave out a nervous giggle "So uh... you're the new kid, heh heh..." 

"I suppose so, just your average, run of the mill, skulking new kid" she snickered, also spotting the two others trying to hide their laughter and pointing at the black haired male "Hey, aren't you that ghost kid I saw last night? What was you're name again..." Coco hummed as she pressed a finger to her temple and everyone flinched. 

"I... I have no idea what you're talking about!! Heh heh.. heh..." he stretched a grin making Coco stare at him with furrowed brows before widening her eyes in realisation "Oh... OH! Is... is this some sort of... super-hero-hidden-identity thing? Because if it is I can totally pretend not to know" she lowered her head and held a hand up to her mouth in a whisper. 

As the not-ghost-boy panicked whilst baking up some half concocted not-ghost-boy lie the bell rang for first class, "Oh would you look at that! A perfect distraction to no longer have this conversation, see yah!" letting Coco zipp away, leaving a small dust cloud in her previous spot. 

\---------------

"Hey there new babe, wanna come hang with us for lunch?" a Jock leaned next to Coco's locker with a smug look. Placing some books into the metal rectangle she was sure to keep a neutral face and ignore the blond as she spoke "Man, what a tempting offer but I'm afraid my slot of 'watching my brain cells die' is filled today. By this very conversation in fact! Maybe next time bud, see ya" 

Again Coco found that cafeteria easily and gained a tray of mess, glancing around the busy space a hand beckoned her attention. The hand was attached to the arm that belonged to the goth girl before who seemed eager to have Coco sit at their table, Coco saw the two males glance in her direction and proceeded to shrug at each other. 

"Um, hello. Please tell me you were waving at me and not someone **behind** me so I don't feel silly" she gave a strained smile making the goth girl laugh "I was waving at you, so sit down already. I'm Sam by the way, we were never properly introduced this morning" 

"Coco" she nodded with a lazy grin until the orange beanie appeared by her side again "The names Tucker, some call me Tuck others-!" 

"Are clearly more interested to hear your other names than me, no offence but I'm good with just the one" 

At her quick remark Sam cackled at her friends unamused face "Oh man that was great! Couldn't have said it better myself!!" she wiped a tear away and beamed, or-... beamed as much as a goth could- but Coco placed a hand on the males shoulder with a somewhat apologetic face "Sorry man, couldn't resist. No hard feelings?" 

"No hard feelings" Tucker slouched, but didn't seem to upset. Coco sent him a greatfull nod and faced the quiet one at the table who watched her with an intense stare "Um... so, D.P you up for some actual food or you gonna pick at your tray?" 

"D.P?" Danny lifted a brow at the new nickname as she grinned "Yeah, y'know... Danny Phantom? D.P?" 

Danny splurged at his 'ghost' name and nearly swallowed his spork "Why- Why would y- that! That's not my name!" 

"What? I think it's a good nickname" Coco shrugged "You can give me one if you want" 

"I-" Danny was lost for words gaining furrowed brows from the body sitting across from him, before he could come up with anything Coco lifted her shoulders again and lowered for her bagpack "Anywho, I didn't know if the food in this joint was any good or not so I just brought my own stuff" she opened the sack to show a trove of treasures foods that glowed with a _beautiful_ aura. 

"Oh man. You- are a Godess" Tucker bowed before jumping into the cave of snacky wonders, "Hey! Calm down man! I need some of this to last the rest of the day, I still got classes to eat through y'know!" 

" _Please_ let me be in some of those classes!" 

\-----------

It had been a few weeks since Coco's crash landing arrival in Casper high school and shook the place to its core, ignoring the popular kids for the small huddle of wierdo's she met on the first day and only passing sarcasm their way, which most of them did not understand due to their slowly dying brain cells. 

"Hey so, the guys and I were planning on having a movie marathon at mine, you wanna come?" Sam offered half heartedly "You sure you want me there? For all you know I could be the newest _spookum magookum's_  in town" she wriggled her fingers childishly. 

"I'm counting on it" 

Coco scratched the back of her head, thinking if she had anything important to do today- there was homework but that could always be ignored and then lied about another day- "Mmmmmnyeah sure, I don't have anything important going on. Are we going straight to yours or are we all meeting up later?" 

"We were just gonna head over to my place" 

"Alrightie, sounds like a party" 


	3. Dash is persistent.

"Okay so, you failed to inform me that you were loaded outta the _corn_ " Coco stared at the home-cinema with a loose jaw and wide eyes "Mind warning a bud beforehand if you have any mind-blowing facts about yourself" she gestured to the everything. 

Everyone glanced at Danny. 

All teens gathered snacks and drinks before the lights lowered and the movie rolled, they were barely half way through the movie before Danny shivered and excused himself, both Sam and Tucker asked if he was alright to which Danny promised that he'd soon return.  

After a few laser noises and grunting, mixed with clever puns and glowing foes the boy returned. 

"Hey D.P, looking tired" Coco whispered to the body that slumped next to her with a groan, "Rough potty break?" 

"You don't know the _half_ of it" 

Danny watched the screen with blurred vision, not noticing how every so often his eyelids would sneakily lower until he snapped himself awake. Taking not of the Phantom boys tired exterior Coco leaned a little closer to him and whispered "Hey, if you wanna take a quick nap you can use my shoulder if you want- huh?" 

Danny's dark head had already sunk into the nape of the girls neck without a moment to spare, man, she really was comfortable. 

\--------------------

"For the last time, Dash. I don't wanna have lunch with you and your mainstream crew" Coco sighed as she closed the locker door with more force than needed. Her three friends frowned behind her but Danny seemed to sigh as the teen thought that it would only be a matter of time before the cool kids would take you away from them.

Dash was stupid, but persistent.

"C'mon Coco, you're way to pretty to hang out with these losers!" Dash pointed at the trio behind her with a wicked grin only making her eye twitch, Sam decided to step forwards with a few words in mind "Hey just leave her alone already! Its obvious she doesn't wanna hang out with you meat-heads!"

"What'd you say to me?" 

Coco stood with a hand on her chin and mumbled "Hey, maybe you're right Dash" 

" _ **WHAT**_?!" everyone blurred.    

"Maybe I _am_ really pretty, but just _to_ pretty to hang out with other pretty people. That's a double negative! Looks like its the losers for me Dash, so sorry. Natures law, see ya" and proceeded to shove her friends to the cafeteria as Dash contemplated life.

When the small group was out of earshot three of them instantly began to cackle making Coco's brows furrow in a confused manner "So um- someone wanna tell me why you guys are laughing?" 

"Because that was the best thing I've ever seen! And I've seen a'lotta things" Danny pointed at himself with a grin making the girl squint.

Is... Was Danny glowing? It was like he was in that spandex ghost outfit again. 

\---------------------

Coco sighed in a tired manner as she entered her room, tossing her school back across the space made it collide with her wheeled chair. Groaning she went to move it back into its rightful spot but paused to look at three pictures that hung above her desk. 

On the right was a man that seemed to be sitting in an office filled with papers and files, the male seemed tired but pushed himself to give a stressed grin for the Polaroid photo. 

On the right was a weak looking woman who lay in a bed with a withering smile, not having a lot of strength to spare but placing every ounce of it into a sparkling lift of her lips. 

The one in the middle was a new to the collection of Coco's small horde of memoirs. 

In it were four people, Sam on the left hugging Coco, Tucker on the right with an arm over Danny's shoulder. In the middle Coco saw herself grinning an somewhat nuzzling into the Fenton boys shoulder and his free arm wrapping around her neck to bring the bod closer. 

Coco never noticed just how intimate the two looked with each other, picking the picture off of the wall gently she stared at the image. Was Danny always that close to her in this picture?


End file.
